Best thing that ever happened to cammie
by Death by giggles
Summary: No spies. What would happen if Josh broke up with Cammie, and Bex, Liz, and Macey decided to cheer her up. What happens when their idea of making her feel better is setting her up on a date with someone she's never met?
1. The Break Up

**A/N : My friend Natalie is helping me write this today because we have nothing better to do.**

**Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO US (even though we wish we owned Zach) **

I can't wait for my date with Josh tonight! It is our three week anniversary. My friends Bex, Liz, and I are helping me get ready since according to Macey I have no fashion sense. They are also going on the date with their boyfriends. Liz is dating a genius, named Jonas, who is a nerd like herself. Bex is dating Grant, who is probably the only person who could maybe beat her in a fight.

"DING DONG!" the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be" Macey said in a sarcastic tone.

Cammie ran joyously to the big wooden front door "I got it!" she screeched before her older brother could go within 3 feet of the door.

She opened it and found her boyfriend, Josh standing on the front porch.

"Hey girley I have something important to tell you." He said as she engulfed him in a giant hug.

I finally got done hugging him and noticed he was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It said "It must be Bunnies!" in a colorful print.

"why aren't you ready for our date?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about darlin'." He replied in an impatient way.

"it's over!" he exclaimed and turned and skipped down the street.

Apparently bex was eavesdropping and screamed "oh no you don't!" after he didn't even turn around she ran after him and tackled and totally destroyed him.

I just watched as my vision was blurred of tears. I ran upstairs to my room. Macey, Liz, and my big brother Brett running after me. As soon as I reached my room, I flung myself onto my bed. As soon as Brett realized that I was crying, he said, "Oh come on, he was a dork anyway." And walked away. "I got rejected by a dork!" I cried. "Sweetie, do want some water?" Liz asked, while brushing my hair in a motherly fashion. "He used to drink water!" I wailed. "Okay, Cammie, get it together. You are so much better than. He was just a Buffy the Vampire Slayer shirt. Now, We're going to cancel our dae with the guys, and we're going to have the best breakup sleepover ever"


	2. The Evil Plan

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**A/N Hey! So It's me and Natalie. We just want to say that we are realy sorry about all the mistakes in the first chapter. We are once again writing this during computer class and we are really short on time. We're really sorry.**

_Recap_

_"Okay, Cammie, get it together. You are so much better than that loser. He was just wearing a Buffy the Vampire Slayer shirt. Now, we're going to cancel our date with the guys, and we're going to have the best breakup sleepover ever"_

"You guys would really do that?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Of course, sweetie. Let me just go and call Grant." Bex said. "Okay, I'll go get a glass of water." I said before sliding off my bed and walking out the door. I walked downstairs to find Brett with his head stuck inside the freezer. "What are you doing?" I asked, slightly nervous. You never know what will happen when Brett is around. "Brett there is no reason why your head should be in the freezer. You put your hand in to get stuff. Not your head!" I said while trying to get his head out without injuring him. After a few minutes he turned around with half a bologna sandwich shoved in his mouth. I then hit my face with my hand. There is no hope.

Macy's POV

"Okay guys. We all agree that Josh is a loser." I said to Bex and Liz. Cammie was downstairs getting some water while we were devising an evil plan on how to get her on a date tonight. "Maybe we could set her up with Pierre from my French class." Liz said. "Oh no. We are no letting Cammie get anywhere near that guy. He wears Ugg Boots and turquoise skinny jeans. That's why his nickname is Ugg Boot Guy." Bex said. "I've got it!" I exclaimed. "Preston, Jonas, ad Grant where just talking earlier about how their friend Zach just moved here, and they want to set him up on a date." I said, proud of myself for coming up with a conclusion to this problem. "I'll call Grant right now."

After Bex got off the phone with Grant, she said that they would all meet us in 3 ½ hours at the local diner. "Okay, now all we have to do is get Cammie date ready in 3 ½ hours without her finding out what we're doing." I said. Yeah, this is going to be harder than I thought.


	3. The Makeover

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this story. A LOT of things have happened in the time that I haven't written. I graduated 8****th**** grade (yeah!), I finished 3****rd**** in my class, and I found two new addictions, (One Direction and a carnival ride called The Zipper!) **

Cammie's POV

It took me awhile, but I finally got Brett to understand why sticking your head inside of a fridge or a freezer for long periods of time is a very bad idea. I walked back to my bedroom where everyone was waiting. If there is anything that Brett is good for, I guess it would have to be that he can just be absolutely hilarious at times.

I slowly eased the door to my room open, slightly afraid of what I would find. It can be a very bad idea to leave Macey, Bex, and Liz alone for too long. What I saw was Liz on her laptop, and Macey digging through a very large purse. "Hey, guys, where is Bex?" I asked as I stepped into the room. All of a sudden, the door slammed behind, and Bex tackled me from behind, bringing me to the carpeted floor. Macey then leapt off of my bed, yanking a roll of hot pink tie-dyed duck tape out of her purse, and joining Bex ontop of me.

Before I knew it, I was duck taped to my chair, with duck tape over my mouth, with Bex and Macey circling me as if I was their prey. "Now, Cammie, we could do this the easy way, or we could do this the fun way." Macey said to me sweetly. "I'm just going to say it, the fun way will only be fun for us." Bex whispered in my ear menacingly. I gulped. Macey turned to her giant bag and pulled out-the horror of all horrors- MAKEUP! I started thrashing around in the chair, trying as hard as I good to break free, and praying to God that they were just joking. The last thing I saw before it all went black was Macey and Bex smirking, while Liz stood over me, looking a little nervous.


	4. Jinxing It

**Disclaimer: sorry, I forgot this the last chapter, but I own nothing. **

Liz's POV

While Cammie was sleeping, Macey, Bex, and I all did her makeup. Honestly, she didn't need any, but I just didn't have the heart to tell Macey and Bex, they were having so much fun. After about five minutes of doing everyone's make up, and then waiting two hours for Cammie to wake up, Bex seeme to finally lose it. 'How long is she going to stay down for the count?" she cried, she was probably nervous that if Cammie didn't wake up soon, we might miss our triple date. We all looked down at Cammie. "Don't worry, she should come too soon." I said as I smiled down at Cammie, still duck taped to the chair. In a very creepy, demented way, it almost looked like she was sleeping naturally, and that we hadn't cause her little nap at all! "Oh, and Bex, stop worrying, We've got this all planned out, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" I cried. The two girls slapped their hands over my mouth. "Don't you dare jinx it!" They both cried in perfect unison. Bret then chose that moment to pop his head into the room. He glanced around the room, and then said, "Just so you girls know, I ordered some pizza, so you can invite anyone you want to come over." He said before he left the room. "Honestly, what surprises me most is that his little sister being duct taped to a chair and passed out does not even warrant a comment from him." I said thoughtfully.

Then, a grunt came from the floor. "Guys, I think Cammie is waking up!" I cried gleefully. We all stared down at Cammie. Her eyes flew open. "mwmmwwmwmhmmh!" she mumbled. "what, I can't understand you?" I said. Bex and Macey both face palmed. Bex then reached down and ripped the piece of duct tape off of Cammie's mouth. "ohhhhhhhh!" I said, slightly embarrassed that I had missed the fact that she still had the tape over her mouth.

Once we had gotten Cammie untied from the chair, we all started walking down the hall. As I passed by a window, I happened to glance outside. It was dark out, but I could still see alittle. And what I saw, was three shadowy figures lurking around outside. I grabbed onto Cammie's arm. "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie!" I cried "Yes?" she asked. I pointed out the window. "There are, um, well, there are creepers outside your house!" I cried.


End file.
